Vampire Knight a Love story yaoiyuri
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: A story about Yuuki Cross and Yori.  Yuri  Kaname and Aidou are also involved  blush, a yaoi  Please review!


Yuuki slowly drew in a deep breath and looked down at Zero turning to look behind her. Looking over to him the sweet human she begins to have visions of the naked girl dancing behind her eye-lids. Ooh why is this happening again ever since Yuuki had gotten back from winter break she had visions of only Yori and Kaname behind her eyes. Slowly walking over to her she smiles confidently. Slowly Yuuki draws closer to the unsuspecting girl. Walking over to Yori she holds out her hand and says in her high voice, "Yori-chan, you have no idea how much I have missed you!" Yori smiles and nods to her best friend. she sighed and looked over to the students of the day class who were fighting violently to get glimpses of the beautiful night class. Slowly walking over Yuuki sees Kaname and their eyes lock if only for a moment and Yuuki is left breathless from the beautiful vampire who is actually her brother. Sighing she looks back to Zero as the crowd slowly gets smaller and smaller as the day-class returns to their dorm. Suddenly it's just Yuuki and Zero left alone.

Looking forward she sees her best friend Yori and sighs. Looking over to her she sighs.

Walking back to the day class dorm they slowly draw closer and before Yuuki can stop herself she is leaning in closer to the beautiful, young, ravishing girl. Yori leans in close and suddenly her tongue is in her mouth as if she has wanted this from the beginning. Slowly Yuuki pulls back and her eyes are full of an unsatisfied hunger. Looking towards the girl who was once only a friend she draws closer and they are kissing again. Yori draws nearer and the girl lets a small moan escape her lips. "Don't stop ... Yuuki!" She says and Yuuki smiles while they are kissing and she doesn't stop.

Slowly a hand circles Yori's thighs and the skirt she is wearing is suddenly no longer there. Looking down at the torn fabric Yuuki smiles and wants her badly. Slowly a hand goes to the center of the girls legs and Yuuki smiles. Don't stop she thinks over and over again. Yori moans as Yuuki's hand circles her soaking wet clit. Looking down to the tight wet vagina Yuuki smiles, and her fingers plunge into the tight wet vagina. Slowly Yori moans in her high child-like voice. "Don't stop!" She moans as she is on the edge of an orgasm. Suddenly the vagina tightens around the fingers and Yuuki smiles as cum squirts out of Yori. "Ahh!" She moans and slowly she looks down and the girls begin kissing over and over.

Suddenly Yori rolls out of the girls grip and she smiles at Yuuki. "Your turn." She says slowly taking her hand and beginning to tease her. Looking down she slowly kisses from her stomach to her thighs. Kissing her thighs she smiles and slowly moves to the center of her legs. Reaching down she slowly begins to massage her clit and two fingers slip into her tight vagina. Yuuki smiles down at the girl and suddenly moans and shivering begin to rock her body. Moving closer Yori begins to rub through her body with sure steady hands.

Hours later the two of them were done and they both had come dripping off of their hands and there mouths were dripping with cum and bodily fluids. Suddenly out of the bush came ... Kaname! "Ehh?" Yuuki said and looked over to her brother. Covering herself up carefully she looked at him and he smiled fangs exposed and blood-red eyes hungrily looking at only Yuuki. Slowly Kaname walked over and bit down on Yuuki her memories returning. With Yuuki smiling up at him he slowly pulled out his erect penis. Moving her hands to reveal her hardened nipples and dripping pussy. Slowly Kaname inserted him penis into her and began to fuck her. Leaning over the girl the two of them had sex with them leaning into each other and licking off the cum. Looking over to the girl Kaname came deep into Yuuki.

Kaname moans with deep passion and pulls himself out of Yuuki quickly and lets his penis become non-erect. Kaname and Yuuki kiss and love for a long, long time. Suddenly a movement in the brush startles the three lovers. Looking up Kaname sees Aido coming through the brush. Looking up to him Kaname says something in a hushed tone.

Aido suddenly bends down to look at Yuuki, and then gets up to Kaname and the two begin kissing passionately. Kaname lets himself fall to the ground with the vampire in his arms and he smiles dashingly at Yuuki before he suddenly is gone. Looking around Yuuki sees Yori still naked and gleaming. It's getting light outside and soon the day class will be arriving. Taking Yori on her back Yuuki takes them back to their dorm room where they hastily get dressed. "I love you." The beautiful vampire says to Yori.


End file.
